Organising Bops
Essential steps 1. Pick a date and TENs It is usual to plan the dates for a bop at least a week before 0th week of the term. Try to get the dates of big bops at other grad colleges so you don't get a clash (e.g. HalloQueen, Australia Day at St Anthony's). It is also a good idea to schedule bops the same day as university wide events such as the last day of Summer VIIIs. In addition, we have found that having bops after formal halls isn't very good, as you can't reasonably charge entry and it means you are limiting the number of Entz you can do in a term. TENs or Temporary Event Notices are required for all bops. Under our license as a private members club, events where there are lots of outside guests are only allowed if we have a TEN. We are limited to 12 per year, and this coincides with the College's desire for roughly one bop per calendar month. TENs are applied for by the BarCo Chair AT LEAST 10 days in advance of the date. Also, although they can last up to 96 hours, you cannot have two separate events within a 48 hour period. Exceptionally, if a TEN could not be applied for, an event can be held with external guests if BarCo ensures they are all signed by members of College. This has rarely been allowed though and needs to be done with permission from the Bursar (who will need some very good reasons why there isn't a TEN). 2. Entz and theme The next most important thing is to make sure you have the appropriate entertainment. A good DJ will ensure people have a good time, and can also mean people will remember Wolfson and come back for the next bop. At the moment we usually pay £90 for the whole night (9pm until 2am). There is a list of good DJs that we rely on, and we are making a contingency plan in case there are none available. Cheese is always the most popular music-wise. Always check the sound equipment at least the Thursday before the bop, so if bits are missing or broken, they can be purchased on the Friday. The theme is a bit of a tricky one. Our most popular themes are so unusual that they stick in peoples minds (e.g. Communist Bop) and also have obvious costume ideas (e.g. got funk). Come up with what ever sounds funny/racy to you but that can also be costumed. Remember, lead by example costume wise, and make sure that you remind people in college to follow. 'Traditional' bops we have every year are: - Uniform Bop at the end of fresher's week - Communist Bop at the end of Summer VIIIs 3. Advertising In College Bops, social networking and word of mouth are everything. Facebookhttp://www.facebook.com is one of the greatest advertising tools ever. Get the event notice out 2 weeks in advance, make it open to all (so people can invite friends), and then message reminders to the group as it gets closer to the bop. You can also stick in adverts about drinks (especially if you have cocktails, jello shots, etc.). Find connectors. These are people with large groups of friends inside and outside college, e.g. sports people in university squads, people in large sociable departments, etc. and make sure they a) come to the Bop and b) tell their friends about it. Word of mouth is the best way to build a reputation. Also, make sure you tell all of YOUR friends about it!!! 4. Workers and Fees Get the Bar Rota manager to get workers, by advertising 2 weeks in advance. We usually have 2 on the door 8:45pm - 12pm, 2 workers behind the bar 8:45pm - 2am, and another extra worker behind the bar 10:30pm - 2am. We charge 2-3 pounds entry, that should be discussed with the the treasurer. The fees are important, as they cover the cost of the workers 5. Decs The decorations are really up to the creative desires of the committee. We have found that the large amount of stuff in the cupboards can suffice for most occasions, and that large strips of fabric can do the job for setting the mood (and do it cheaply). Also, printing off posters from the internet has also proved a good and cheap decs method. 6. Drinks specials This should be coordinated with the bar manager. If you want to do cocktails, make a list of them with appropriate names and prices, and stick it over the bar. Make sure there are instructions on how to make them in jug sized quantities for the bar staff, and make them easy. ALWAYS put up a list of prices for shots. We massively increased the sale of them by just reminding people they were there, and how cheap they were. ---- During Bop 1. Slow start Bops are usually dead till 10:30-11ish so don't panic. Just make sure the music is on and working, the bar and door staff are ok, the decs are up, the lighting is moody and you have a drink. Push the pool table into the left corner of the Games room as the DJ table. Put the other pool table diagonally opposite under the lights (so it allows you to climb up and adjust lights if there are problems). Talk to the DJ about what he/she needs, and then set up. Floats for bar and door should have been collected by treasurer/chair and be in the safe. Make sure the door staff have a stamp and ink pad. 2. Crowds pick up and music issues As it gets more crowded, there will be crowding in the bar and an empty dance floor. Again don't worry, once people have had enough to drink, and there are enough pioneers on the dance floor to shelter the embarrassed people, it will kick off. Just remember: people will make requests to the DJ for specific songs, but you can never satisfy everyone. There will ALWAYS be people moaning about music, so just live with it. 3. Noise complaints We usually do get at least one noise complaint every bop. To minimise, make sure the amp volume is limited, the fire exit is kept closed, and make sure people don't shout and scream when they are outside. If the Night Porter comes round, be polite and do what he asks. He is usually reasonable, has a job to do, and can shut us down if necessary. 4. Ending and clearing out Bar Shuts at 1:30am, music off at 2am. Don't push these, or you WILL get into trouble. Make sure the lights go on at 2am, and everyone is cleared out by 2:30am. Make sure people don't all stand around outside once the bar is shut (we have gotten many complaints about this in the past). ---- Next Day 1. Clean up The bar is usually a tip. Try to get the bar staff to clean up once the music is off. Otherwise come back the next day with a load of volunteers and do it. If the bar staff know what they are doing, behind the bar should be ok, so its just bottles to clear up. 2. Dealing with the complaints They will be reported to the BarCo Chair. With complaints at bops there's usually little we can do. If they are about any specific things which can be dealt with at the next bop to ensure it doesn't happen again, take note. Category:EntzCategory:BarCo